


It Wasn't Supposed to End Like This

by uaigneach



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien-centric, Bad Puns, Cat Puns, F/M, Identity Reveal, Protective Chat Noir, Reveal, Secret Identity, class finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: What can Adrien possibly do when Marinette is put in danger by an akuma in the middle of school but reveal himself to save the day?





	It Wasn't Supposed to End Like This

**Author's Note:**

> based off one of those shitty pintrest writing prompts

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Well he didn’t really know how he meant for it to end, but he knew that this definitely wasn’t it. Too many things had gone wrong, too many things were missing. It had all started out like a normal day. He went to school – well was driven by his body guard – and he wasn’t even late today. That would mean that their daily akuma would most likely occur in the afternoon. He didn’t have much problems with that considering his father had sprung another surprise photo shoot on him. He hated modelling at his fathers every whim, and any chance to see his Lady was infinitely better than having a photographer scream at him about mom’s spaghetti.

Honestly he didn’t need that in his life.

Class had been pretty normal after that. Marinette was even on time and didn’t trip over anything. Nino had switched seats with her, wanting to sit beside his girlfriend – because of course they were still in the gross honeymoon phase. Although, if he were to get the chance to take his Lady out on a date, he would want to spend as much time with her as possible. Heck, he wanted to do that now and he was being shot down at every turn. Though… lately, Ladybug hadn’t been as unresponsive to his flirting. Sometimes she even flirted back, resulting in him turning bright red every time she cracked a pun. Especially if it was something cat related.

And whenever she saw his reaction she’d let out one of those tinkling laughs that just made him swoon. Unbelievable. But his Lady wasn’t the only one that was giving him girl troubles. Nino was just too caught up in his own to notice the faint blush that covered his cheeks at the idea of sitting next to Marinette. Sure she was clumsy and always seemed to stutter horrendously around him – he was honestly scared that she still hated him from that gum incident, even if he was sure that the subsequent umbrella incident had fixed that. But the deep red colour she turned whenever he smiled at her might indicate that his hope wasn’t so one-sided.

And though she shone bright – brighter than any other girl at his school – she still didn’t hold a candle to how his Lady shone in the final moments of their daily battles with an akuma. There was just something about her calm confidence that bordered heavily on smugness as she grinned briefly at him out of reflex. It made him feel special, like she was sharing this moment with him. He was incredibly grateful for that.

 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Their teacher had been in the middle of explaining how to properly mold clay into a cylinder (why he needed to know this he had no idea, but he was sure that one of his classmates actually enjoyed art) when it happened. Normally, it wasn’t nearly as explosive as this introduction was, but you can’t really blame it for being explosive considering that was just the powers that the akuma had been given by Hawk Moth. Seriously, that villain was the root of all of his problems. He didn’t need that right now.

But to absolutely no one’s surprise – seriously people had begun placing bets in this little collège class about who would be akumatized next. The majority of the victims had somehow been involved with this class in some way shape or form. There was very few people in this class who hadn’t been akumatized. Himself, Marinette, and the teacher being 3 of the 5 who hadn’t yet been touched. Marinette was no surprise. She was just a regular little ball of sunshine whose awkward smile always managed to brighten his day. She had a loving family and amazing friends and even a dream that she was on her way to accomplishing.

Himself? Well his family life wasn’t the greatest, and at this point he was honestly developing a complex. He always felt like he wasn’t good enough for his father, like he needed to prove himself at every chance. And no matter how much he hated that feeling, he knew that at every tiny little sign of affection or care from his father, he’d hold onto it like a dog with a bone. His father had literally nodded at him from the video screen after getting his report card and he’d gushed about it for weeks. Nino had been pissed. He knew that if he wasn’t Chat Noir and had Plagg’s protection, then he’d have been akumatized long ago. So yeah, that covered him.

He really didn’t know about the other 2 in his class, but they sat quietly together and held hands in the back of the class. They seemed decently happy in their own little world, so he wasn’t all that worried about those two unless they had a sudden stressor occur. That wouldn’t even be all that unusual either. Nino had been akumatized by the fact that his dad was such a control freak that he wouldn’t even be allowed to have a friend over for his birthday.

Now their teacher, she was a long time coming really. Her husband had left her for another woman about a year ago (or that’s at least what he’d heard from Chloe, and she had always exaggerated) and then she had gotten one of the worst classes in history this year. Seriously, he was chronically late and absent both because of Chat Noir and his father’s photo shoots. Marinette always overslept then caused a massive commotion when she did arrive, and she even slept in half the time. Nino didn’t even bother to listen about 90% of the time and instead put on his comically large headphones and just blew bubbles for a couple hours everyday. He wasn’t even the worst or most disruptive student so she just stopped trying to stop him after the 14th time.

No matter what she did no one in his class changed their attitudes. Alya was always on her phone, Nathanial was always sketching and blushing at Marinette instead of paying attention to the lesson and half the other students sorta just talked quietly in the back of the class. Sometimes it was about the schoolwork which the teacher would appreciate had it not been happening while she was in the middle of teaching, but most of the time it was about their latest Chat Noir and Ladybug theories. However, it was Chloe that was really the biggest problem child. She plagiarized every single assignment that she did and got away with it because her father was the mayor.

She constantly pulled that thing on everyone, and dropped names to get out of all trouble. She would loudly announce things in class and chew her gum complaining about something or other. She never payed attention and he knew that the teacher was getting very annoyed with how she treated Sabrina. So of course, it came as a surprise to no one that it was Chloe’s fault yet again that someone they all knew was akumatized.

So yeah, the teacher had been lecturing about the clay quality when Chloe thought that it would be an absolutely fabulous idea to start loudly complaining about ruining her nails and refusing to go within 5 feet of any sort of ‘mud-like substance’. He could practically see the exact moment that the teacher lost in and snapped. A small black butterfly flew into the room through the vent and attached itself to a ruler that was on her desk. She snatched it up before stalking closer to Chloe, snarling all the while.

 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. For a moment, Adrien had no idea what to do. He couldn’t let Chloe get hurt, but he also couldn’t let everyone in the class know that he was Chat Noir. It had been one of the things that Ladybug had insisted upon. No one save Plagg was supposed to know who they were. She would know when it was time for them to reveal themselves. They would only do that if it was a last resort.

Then the unthinkable happened. Marinette stood up and launched herself in front of Chloe. _Chloe_ , the one who’s been tormenting her for years. Why would she do that? “Stop! Ms, you know that you don’t want to do this. Please, just try to stay calm!.” She yelled, her arms spread to defend Chloe. The blonde had a completely shocked look on her fact at the bluenette in front of her. Adrien sat shocked. Shy little Marinette had just yelled at their teacher in defense of her biggest bully.

The teacher paused, glaring sharply at the girl in front of her. “Oh? Is that so, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Well, since you seem so desperate to defend… Ms. Bourgeois, then why don’t you take her place?” she snarled, slapping Marinette across the face with her ruler, leaving a bright red mark on her skin. “I always hated you, even though you seem like the person to try and work hard you’re just another slacker. Sleeping in and not doing your school work like another delinquent. Too busy fantasizing about the Agreste boy to even care about your studies. Well newsflash Ms. Dupain-Cheng! Boys will hurt you. And call me the Professor! I’ve earned my degree so I should be recognized!” She shrieked.

Adrien stared shocked. Marinette like him? She’d had a crush on him all this time? No, he couldn’t focus on that right now, Marinette was clutching her throbbing cheek and glaring defiantly up at the teacher through her tear soaked eyelashes. She didn’t say anything to contradict the teacher, even though everyone in the class knew that was wrong. Marinette was one of the hardest working people in this class. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He stood up and glared at the teacher. Identity be damned. He wasn’t going to let Marinette take anymore hits when he could easily stop it. “What makes you so great, huh? You just beat a student. Look at her she’s crying! What kind of teacher does that make you?” Apparently his out burst was the last thing she needed to tip her over the edge into full akuma mode. Her transformation was rather basic, her skin turning blue and her ruler enlarging so it was a rather large beating stick. Not good. Her outfit cleaned itself up and turned into a sharp business woman suit, complete with a pinstripe pencil skirt. She looked authoritative and professional; everything a teacher should be. And yet, she was horrifying and he’d probably never be able to look at her in the same way again.

Marinette had gone beet red at the fact that he was defending her, but she took this chance to shove Chloe even further behind her and to recover from that nasty slap. His eyes flickered over to her nervously. Ever since he’d met her as Chat Noir, he’d developed a fascination with the blue haired girl. She was just so kind and wonderful, the fact that she apparently liked him was a bonus. She was more than enough to help him almost get over his hopeless crush on Ladybug.

If Marinette actually liked him back, then maybe he had a chance at happiness after all.

He needed to make sure she was okay. He needed to protect her. He glared harshly at the teacher. She raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him before smirking. “Aww, isn’t the little Agreste brat cute.” She purred, not all that unlike he did when he was taunting certain akumas. “Daddy doesn’t love him so he latches on to the first person to show him any kind of affection. How _pathetic._ ” She sneered. He couldn’t help his reaction at her venomous words, flinching sharply. Yeah his dad sucked and he probably had a multitude of complexes related to that man, but was this how people saw him? He thought he was better than that.

He did his best to recover from it quickly. He needed to wait until Ladybug could arrive. Then, and only then, could things be saved. His transformation was a last resort only. “Yeah? So what? Marinette doesn’t deserve this. Look at her! You’ve hurt her when all she was doing was trying to protect another classmate. A classmate, may I mention, that everyone in this room – except maybe Sabrina – hates with a burning passion.” He announced, ignoring Chloe’s heartbroken gasp. It was about time anyways, she needed a wake up call. “What do you want?” he demanded, trying for a confident outlook, but he just came off as some kid with false bravado.

He was scared. Marinette was hurt, and the consequences of him transforming would be severed. He didn’t know what to do. “You _care_ about the girl too. Don’t you _Adrien._ ” She continued, sauntering over towards them. He flinched backwards, causing her smirk to widen. “Well, I want you children to finally respect me as your better. And to do that, I’ll need Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous powers.” She froze, staring suddenly at Alya.

“You!” she hissed, “you run that infernal blog that you’re always writing! Well, it’s time to put it to use. Broadcast this! If Ladybug and Chat Noir don’t arrive and give up their miraculous’ then the girl dies!” she shrieked triumphantly, shooting lightning fast towards the students and grabbing Marinette before anyone could react. Soon enough she had the girl in a choke hold, the ruler suddenly razor sharp pressed aggressively against her throat.

Marinette’s eyes were wide with terror and filled with tears as she stared at everyone. That was it, she’d made his girl (wait his? since when had he thought that?) cry and she was threatening to kill her. Akuma or not this teacher was done for. She would be fired on the spot, but not before Chat Noir was done with her. There was no time to wait for Ladybug anymore. Marinette’s life was on the line.

“Alya!” he barked surprising everyone with how he went from flustered but brave student to calm leader in a split second. “I’d prefer if you’d calmly alert M’Lady about this. Don’t broadcast any videos though. I’m about to do something stupid.” He said simply crouching into a ready position and ignoring Alya’s flustered squawking.  

 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. “Plagg! Claws out!” he said sharply, desperately trying to ignore the gasps of all of his classmates as the transformation took hold and soon, Chat Noir stood in the place of Adrien Agreste. “Sorry I’m late, but I was a little pre-paw-ccupied.” He smirked.


End file.
